Isabella Baggins
by Magic eyes Cullen
Summary: The ring is destroyed but this story isn't over yet and whats this? Frodo has a daughter? Whats happening in Middle earth now?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Twilight nor Lord of the Rings.

Isabella Baggins is the untold tale of a courageous female hobbit and daughter of one Frodo Baggins. She inherited her father's eyes and spirit but the beauty of her mother. Born a warrior in a supposed time of peace no one could understand why she wanted to learn the ways of a blade. She was out cast from all the other Hobbits, but her father's friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. Sam and Merry took it upon themselves to look out for the child, her mother dying in childbirth and Frodo leaving before he even knew he would be a father. Bella looked different from other Hobbits with her strait black hair and fair skin. No one really knows where she got her appearance from. Pippin was the one who took it up himself to teach young Isabella the way of the sword and how to survive in the wild. For middle earth with a restless Baggins usually meant trouble afoot and he wanted his cousin's daughter prepared.

Isabella knew in her heart that what Sam had told her about her father was just the beginning. It couldn't be over that easy, nothing ever is that easy. Nothing and Isabella was ready to follow in her Fathers and Uncles footsteps, The Baggins footsteps. Adventure calls to her the life in the unknown. Isabella held her family sword close to her and pulled on her father`s armor. The darkness was growing and if she had to go alone Isabella would not let it destroy what her father had set out to save. "Come Darkness, Come I don't know how or when but you won't take what my father gave, otherwise I'm not Isabella Lillian Baggins daughter of Frodo Baggins and Hannah Clearwater!"


	2. Isabella s return to Middle Earth

'Sam has had the worst idea ever! Let's send her to earth he says. What trouble could she possibly find there oh and she might just settle down and become a proper lady like she was suppose to.' Isabella thought angrily. 'Nope sorry Sam didn't happen. I found vampires and wear wolfs. I dated one named Edward and he left me. He left me in the woods alone close to night fall; if Pippin hadn't taught me how to survive I would have died.' Isabella walked down the road towards the house Her Father left. "Isabella? Isabella what are you doing home?" Sam yelled from down the road. "I'm home you said I had to stay at least six months and I did. I fell in love got my heart broken and tried to be normal but it didn't work Sam. It wasn't me Sam it just wasn't me. I missed middle earth and the fresh air. I missed the woods and the feel of home. Earth didn't cut it Sam."Isabella started out screaming but slowly started to cry. Isabella took off the beakless that made her seem like the Isabella girl in Forks. "Why did you send me Sam why?" Is all Isabella could ask as she fell to her knees gazing pitifully at Sam with her father's light blue eyes and unshed tears glistening in the light. "Isabella" he started almost brokenly "Your parents would want you to be a lady, a real Lady. I don't get why you don't try a little harder." "Sam" Isabella cut in sharply. "I know you tell me this every day and I've read the books of what they left behind. I think they would want me to be happy being me and I`m sorry Sam I'm not that sit at home kind of lady like your wife. I'm sorry but I`m not the land and animals call to me. I feel like I don't belong here, trapped almost. I don't like it Mr. Sam."

Isabella quickly ran back home and started to get ready to travel the feeling of not belonging overcoming her quickly. 'Sam doesn't need to know I`m a witch' Isabella thought quietly. 'Nor does he need to know I've left' Isabella thought as she took her first step out of the Shire and into the unknown.


	3. The Shadow growing in the East

'Now some of you are wondering how I'm a hobbit and a witch. The truth is it's more complicated than that, while my father was a pure hobbit my mother wasn't truly a hobbit. She was born to a female witch elf and a hobbit father. She took more of the hobbit side and didn't show any of the Elvin blood, apparently while I`m two thirds hobbit my skin and face look more Elvin, even my slightly pointed ears.' Isabella thought as she packed what was needed to go on her trip. 'Why can't Sam except the fact that I feel called to be elsewhere in our world? I might not come back for more than a visit but I know Ill see this place again but I also know Its time I move. The darkness grows stronger and the call of a new terror keeps me awake at night, I must move quickly.' Isabella Baggins quickly takes her first step out of the shire heading farther East into the unknown singing quietly to her self "Siuil, siuil, siul a run,Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuinSiuil go doras agus ealaigh lion Siuil, siuil, siul a run,Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuinSiuil go doras agus ealaigh lionIs go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan" .

(Out in the East)

"Prince Alec, Prince Legolas , Prince Josh and Prince Michael" a voice called through the hall as a Vampire, a Elf, a shape shifter and a wizard walked through a dark tunnel towards Dwarf prince Tyler. "I'm glad you could all visit me in my home, but I`m afraid this isn't a social event I`ve called. "You feel it to" Legolas stated standing tall next to the other royals left of the East. "Yes I feel the ever growing darkness but I didn't understand it the rings are gone forever. Apparently the dark one had a wife that he taught magic to and I belive its she seeking revenge for her husbands death." The news didn't settle well with any of them. A new threat and a woman at that. They didn't have the strength or energy for this Midle Earth just got rid of the ring. Things are not looking well at all.

(**CELTIC WOMAN - SIUIL A RUN (WALK MY LOVE) LYRICS**)


	4. Back On Earth

**Back on Earth**

"Edward you did what you thought was best. You left Bella behind you couldn't have known she would go missing. You just couldn't." Alice Cullen spoke to her brother troubled. "Alice those things could have her! You saw what they did to Lauren, Alice She's dead." Edward Cried. "Those things are killing and eating whatever they please and destroying the Land." Alice grows quite seeing Edwards point. The rest of the family worried for the one member they had to leave behind but now they are back and they would find her. "What are they though? How do there weapons harm us?" Rose questioned. Thus the family fell to silence once again.

**(With Bella)**

"I must go talk to Charlie one last time before I go any farther on my journey. He is a great man but lonely and a recluse. He needs to get out more and live.' Isabella Thought to herself. 'Oh crap! Did I shut the portal I made back to Middle Earth from Earth? Well Now I defiantly have to go.' Isabella realized as she rode her father's old pony towards the lonely mountains. Quickly casting a spell she opens a portal to Earth right in front of the Cullens house and pulls out Sting. Pushing the pony to a gallop she rides the poor thing through the portal.

**(Back on Earth / Cullens House)**

A bright light forms a circle in the top of the drive way. "Guys come quickly" Esme calls out frightened by the unknown light, the remaining Family rush out of the house Just to watch the light grow brighter. "What is it" Jasper Called just as Isabella`s pony put its two front hooves on the ground. As soon as Isabella got all the way out she made sure to close this portal so she can just use the old one then close that one like she was suppose to. As soon as the light died Edward and his family looked up and gasped. Because right there in front of them was Isabella on a pony dressed for battle of old. "Isabella?" Alice questioned wide eyed and slightly scared. "Cullens, what you doing here I thought you were leaving forever" Isabella questioned softly. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see them but she was still hung over Edward after all Elves only mate once. "Bella is it really you?" Edward questioned Just as a Orc Jumped out of the forest. Isabella not wasting time rode forward with sting out to her side removing the head of her enemy. "Just as I feared, I left the portal wide open" Isabella muttered to herself. "Yes Edward it is I" She finally spoke aloud looking up into the shocked faces of the Cullens.


	5. Isabella to the rescue part one

** Isabella to the rescue! **

"Bella where have you been; Wait how on earth did you become smaller then Alice?" Edward cried at first angry then startled. Bella demounts her father's trusted pony and walks to Alice grinning as the top of her head only reaches Alice's shoulders and embraces her. "He's right you are shorter, I can't call her pixie or sortie if there is someone smaller" Emmet cried dismayed. "I'm over half hobbit Emmett I'm not going to get any taller" Isabella laughed glad to be herself again. "Hobbit" Carlisle asked "What in the world is that"? "Halfling is what we a called. We are humans that stay short and like nature; you also will find most of my kind don't like adventure and stay in the same area they were raised in." Isabella spoke happily tying to hug Emmett. "Never heard of them" Jasper spoke while watching Bella try and get her arms around Emmett. "I'm from Middle Earth, you know where your kind are from originally" Isabella replied frustrated "Emmett bend down and quit laughing or Ill make you regret it." "Like you could tiny Bell" Emmett boomed laughing. 'That's it!" Isabella thought 'Little child of the west wind I know you're not like mine but if you would please make My wish came true; I wish Emmet was turned upside down and held above the house till I snap my fingers' Isabella thought grinning. Too bad the wind respected Isabella and did as she requested causing gasp to ring out around her. . "Hey what gives I want down" Emmett yelled panicked "Well to bad I want you up there" Isabella yelled back. "How did you do that" Rose asked "and can I learn how to"? "I asked the wind and I might be able to might not depends if you can use Magic" Bella laughed out. "Magic, Hobbits can use magic" Edward asked. "No, Wizards, Elves and Elf witches can. I'm a quarter Elf Witch" Isabella Replied with a smirk on her face

**AN: Sorry for the short Chapter but I have a question.**

**Who should be Isabella's Mate?**

**Edward**

**Jasper**

**C) Edward & Jasper**

**Jasper &Peter**

**Edward, Jasper & Peter**

**One of the Princes of Middle Earth (If so who?)**


End file.
